Not Again
by PianoPrincess18
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth want to go visit Camp Half Blood after the battle against the Titans. Something is going to happen at Camp as it usually does when Percy is around . Will this adventure break up Annabeth and Percy, or will it strengthen their relationship? Percy/Annabeth For my little sister, Julia


Not Again

Percy/Annabeth

"PERCYYYYYY!" Grover wails, waking me up from a nice little nap I was having. "PERCY, I'M STUCK!" Now, understand me here, but Grover is a satyr. And he gets stuck easily at my house. A lot.

"Well, that sucks for you buddy!" I yell back to him. "Would you like some help getting back on your feet? I mean, your hooves?" Making fun of him is so much fun!

"Please and thank you! And then I'll get out of your way... Annabeth's coming over, right?" He replies to me, a little louder than necessary as I am now standing directly behind him.

"Yeah, Annabeth's coming over soon," I yell back right into his ear, making him jump.

Pe-e-r-r-rcy! Don't do that!" He says, scolding me. The good news is, I no longer have to get him unstuck, as he almost hit the roof he jumped so high when I scared him.

I high five him and apologize. He pretends to come and tackle me. I raise my hands threateningly. Now, for the average 17-year-old guy, that's not a huge threat. But being the son of Poseidon, I can control any water that's around me. Grover backs off immediately.

"Whoa, dude, calm down! It's okay, just a joke. I'm gonna go now. Catch ya later!" He tells me as he trots out of my house. Well, my mom's house.

My mom is the best. She's really my mom and my dad, seeing as Poseidon had better things to do (I don't blame him. He came around now). Technically, I'm not supposed to exist, but that doesn't stop me from, ya know, existing. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades made an agreement after the Second World War. "No more mortal children!" They had told each other. And they had all broken the rules. Thalia, Zeus's daughter, and Nico, Hades's son and I all get along quite well, even though I think that we're supposed to hate each other. Nico did hate me for a bit, blaming me for the death of his older sister, Bianca. He eventually got over it, and I consider him one of my best friends. Weird, right?

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I open it to find no one outside. I keep it open for five seconds and then I feel Annabeth's arms around my shoulders and her lips on mine. This doesn't freak me out much. I know that her mom, Athena, gave her a hat that can make her invisible.

"Hey," I say to her, interrupting a kiss.

"Hey," I hear her whisper back. We kiss for about another minute before I talk again.

"Annabeth, this is great, but I'd love to be able to see your beautiful face," I say to her.

"Nice job, Prince Charming," She says sarcastically as she pops into view. "How long did it take you to come up with that one? Or did you just talk to Aphrodite again..." She trails off. I know that she's teasing, but the gods and goddesses don't like us to use their names unless it's incredibly important. Sure enough, there's a rumble of thunder outside. "SORRY!" We both call loudly, trying to fix our potentially fatal mistake. We glance at each other and start laughing. I'm not this comfortable around anyone else, except maybe my mom.

I think about how crazy this is. Annabeth and I are supposed to hate each other because of a feud between our parents. Posiedon and Athena, not the mortal ones! We got over it. And we showed our parents that we do deserve each other.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her. I've learned to let the girl decide... Always. "We could watch a movie, we could go somewhere... I could call Blackjack."

She thinks over her options for a minute. "We should go visit Chiron at the Camp!" She tells me, getting really excited. "And we could visit Nico and Thalia and Grover and Rachel and Mrs. O'Leary..." She trails off, her eyes bright. I was hoping that she wouldn't think of that. Usually when I go visit Camp Half Blood, nothing good happens to my friends or me. So I whistle for Blackjack to come, and for the few minutes that we have to wait for him (honestly, I wish that he'd take longer) Annabeth and I catch up on stuff. School, parents, friends, adventures (even though nothing beats the fight against the Titans last summer). I learn that she's taking an art class (she's wants to be an architect) and that she's also learning how to fence and she wants to teach me. Oh great. Just what I need. Another way for me to die. Yay!

I hear thudding by my window. I look up to see Blackjack right outside. 'What's up Boss!' He asks me. 'Got a hot date tonight?' He says, noticing Annabeth. _Maybe_, I think. Blackjack can't actually talk, but we can talk to each other in each other's minds. It kind of freaked me out at first, but now it's just annoying. _But she wants to go to Camp, so we need a ride there from the best Pegasus on the world and his friend! _Flattery works quite well with him. If he could blush, I bet that he would be right now. 'No problem Boss! Porkpie's here too, I thought you might have a friend with you!' Is it weird how he can pretty much read my mind?

We hop on, and off we go. Annabeth is enjoying the ride, but I'm dreading the thing that I can feel is going to happen as soon as we arrive at Camp. It doesn't feel good.


End file.
